1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an imaging lens for use in electronic cameras such as a digital camera, a surveillance camera, and a cinematic camera. The present invention is also related to an imaging apparatus equipped with the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known interchangeable imaging lenses for use in electronic cameras such as digital cameras, surveillance cameras, and cinematic cameras, constituted by a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, and a third lens group having a positive refractive power provided in this order from the object side, in which the second lens group is moved during focusing operations, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3084810, Japanese Patent No. 4624581, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9(1997)-159911.